The Lion King 2: Jak Style
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: The continuance of The Lion King: Jak Style. Uh... it's kind of crappy in my opinion, but if you like the first one, you should find this okay. When Jak's Kingdom is threatened by a bunch of Praxis fanatics, it's up to his daughter to save the Kingdom.
1. The Circle of Life Continues

**The Lion King 2****: Jak Style**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: T for violence and romance JakxKeira OCxOC.**

**Summery: Finally, the continuance of The Lion King: Jak Style. Jak's now the King of Haven City, but being a King and a father isn't easy, especially when his daughter, Kairi, inherits a little too much from him. When war threatens the Kingdom, it's up to Kairi to save it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, they belong to Naughty Dog. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride belongs to the Disney Company.**

**LES: Characters will stay the same. We're just adding a few OC's like Jak and Keira's daughter.**** There's only one change to the cast list. Thanks to someone who pointed out that Pecker would make a better advisor than Erol. Erol's been dumped from the story, and Pecker has replaced him.**

**Erol: Great. That's nice.**

* * *

* * *

It was night over the City of Haven. But the sun would rise soon. And rise it did. The sun broke the horizon and cast its brilliance over the vast City. The young King Jak Mar was already up, standing at a window in his room, and smiling down at the City. "Today's the big day, Father." He said.

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him. "You're up really early today."

Jak turned around with a smile. It was his wife and Queen, Keira, holding their newborn, only a few days old. "Well, today is a big day."

"I know." Keira smiled, passing the child to its father.

Jak stared down into the child's face. "I just wish my father were still here."

"He is here." Keira said lovingly. "He lives on in you, just as much as the night you saw him in your reflection." (Jak had told Keira about that.)

Jak smiled at her. "Thank you, Keira. I love you." He breathed, giving her a brief kiss.

"I love you too." Keira said. "We should go get ready."

"Yes." Jak said absent-mindedly.

Today was the day they would present their firstborn as the future heir to the City, just as Jak had been presented when he was a baby, just as all the heirs to the Throne had been. This ceremony often took place soon after dawn, so they were up right on time. They made their way to the Throne Room. When they stepped in, there were already many people there, including Pecker, Daxter, and Brutter. Samos, the old wise man, was also there. He greeted the Royal Couple warmly and took their child from them, holding the babe up for everyone in the room to see.

Sunlight shown through the window on the child, illuminating it. For just a second, Jak thought he could see his father's face, smiling down at the child. There was no doubt about it. Both he and Keira could feel Damas' presence.

As everyone cheered, the child was handed back to its mother, who kissed its forehead warmly, while Jak looked on, smiling proudly.

A little distance off, Daxter sighed. "Ah! Would you just look at him! A chip off the ol' block! And ya gotta know who's gonna raise him!"

"His parents?" Brutter supplied.

Daxter rolled his eyes. "Sure, go all technical. But who's gonna show him the _really_ important stuff, like how to belch? I'm telling ya, Brut, it's gonna be like old times! You, me, and the little guy!"

Jak heard this conversation and laughed. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? It's not a boy. It's a girl."

"Girl." Daxter said, the word not really sinking in, and then he froze and blinked. "GIRL?!?" He gasped, and then he passed out.

* * *

**LES: Short beginning? I know. But the prologue of The Lion King 2 is that short. But, next chapter should fix that.**


	2. Leon the Marauder

* * *

Twelve years later, Jak's daughter, whom they had named Kairi, had grown into a beautiful young Princess. She had her father's clear blue eyes, and pure green hair, a mixture of her father's green-blonde and her mother's blue-green. She was standing at a window in the Palace, and staring out across the City, out towards the Wastelands beyond the City walls. "Cool!" She gasped. Then she started to take off, unaware that she was being watched. 

"And where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" A voice asked sternly.

Kairi skidded to a halt, winching. _Oh no._ She thought. "Uh… for a walk?" She tried.

Her father was standing a little distance behind her, frowning in concern. "Now, I just want you to be careful. Accidents can happen. You could easily…"

"Get hurt or even get lost." Kairi finished. Her father was a little over-protective, and she had heard that many times before.

"Kairi, I'm serious." Jak said, trailing off, his eyes closed. Then he looked at her and began again when he found the words he wanted to say. "Someday I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are a part of the Great…"

"Circle of Life." Kairi moaned. "I know."

"I want you to stay in the City…"

"At all times, I know." Kairi finished. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them, come straight home. Okay, can I go now, please?"

Jak laughed. "Very funny."

Suddenly, Keira joined her husband, and instantly backed him up, having heard the conversation. "Mind your father, Kairi."

"Yes, mom." The girl said.

"And stay away from the Wasteland." Jak said.

It seemed this was some sort of meeting place, because Pecker had joined the conversation, flying in and landing on Jak's shoulder. "Nothing's out there but a bunch of back-stabbing, murderous Marauders!"

"Pecker's right." Jak said. "You can't turn your back on them."

"Really? How come?" Kairi asked.

Jak suddenly smiled. "Never mind that. You run along now."

Kairi almost laughed. Now her father wanted to get rid of her now that she was asking questions. "Dad!" Never the less, she gave him a quick embrace before she ran away.

"Be safe!" Jak called after her one final time. Pecker took his leave.

"Jak… who does she remind you of, hmm?" Keira asked her husband, smiling.

But Jak just looked confused. "What?" He cast his mind around, thinking. He couldn't think of anyone who reminded him of Kairi. She was so rebellious and strong. "Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young." Keira said fondly.

Jak realized that his wife was right. "Exactly! Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Keira suddenly embraced Jak. "You mean the dangers _you_ put us in." She corrected him. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips and he returned in fondly. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

She calmly walked away, but Jak was still worried. So he walked off, and eventually found Daxter and Brutter. "Dax, come here."

Daxter looked around. "Good morning, Majesty!"

"Dax, I have a job for you." Jak said. "I want you to go follow Kairi, who's playing in the City. You know she's bound to run off."

Daxter saluted. "Don't worry, Jak, we're on her like stink on a Lurker!"

"Hey!" Brutter complained.

"It's a hard truth, Brut, live with it." Daxter said.

"Guys, I'm counting on you!" Jak said, his eyes narrowing. "Danger could be looking behind every rock!"

With that order, Daxter and Brutter left.

* * *

Kairi did leave the City, but she didn't go out into the Wasteland. She stayed within the confines of the Pumping Station. She was playing near a small pond, that was… until she heard a noise behind her. 

She looked around, saw Daxter and Brutter, and started screaming. Then Daxter and Brutter began to scream. Kairi instinctively backed away, and fell right into the pond below.

Brutter looked down into the pond. "Kairi!" He gasped. "Brutter's coming!" He jumped into the pond.

"No!" Daxter cried, but it was too late. He began to have something like a panic attack. "Gee, Jak, the good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped a Lurker on her. Is there a problem with that?"

Meanwhile, down in the pond, Brutter was looking around, unaware that he was unintentionally holding Kairi under. "Kairi? Kairi?"

"Brutter!" Daxter called down to him. "Let me define 'baby-sitting'!"

It was then that Brutter realized that he was quite literally 'baby-sitting'. He moved and Kairi came up, coughing and sputtering. She glared at Brutter. "Oops… sorry." Brutter said as they both walked out of the pond. "Now, Princess Kairi, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt."

"But I…" Kairi began when Daxter began to panic again.

"Hurt! Oh man, Jak would kill us! You didn't slip a disk, did you? Catch a fever?" Daxter leapt on Kairi's shoulder and felt her forehead. "Get a hangnail?" He inspected one of her hands.

Kairi yanked her hand back. "Daxter!"

"I had one once." Daxter said.

"Very painful." Brutter concurred.

"Excruciating." And then Daxter proceeded to shade her with a small branch. "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." Kairi tried to yank the branch out of Daxter's paws. "What? Do you want to wrinkle?"

"Will somebody please just listen to me?" Kairi demanded.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." Daxter said. "Did ya say something, Princess?"

"I'm not just a Princess, you know!" Kairi said. "That's only half of who I am!"

"Oh. Then who's the other half?" Brutter asked.

Kairi opened her mouth. "I… oh…um…" She said.

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat." Daxter said. The rodent began to dig and eventually gave an exclamation. "Dinner!" He pulled a fat worm out of the ground.

"Eww! What is that?"

"A grub. What does it look like?" Daxter asked. "Really high in protein." He said, offering it to Kairi.

"Eww! No!" The girl gasped.

"Your father wasn't so picky. Okay… maybe at first…" Daxter said, trailing off. Kairi chose to ignore those last words. The thought of her father… "How about you, big guy?" Daxter asked, offering the grub to Brutter. (Apparently, in this story, Lurkers like insects. Daxter likes them because he's part weasel.)

"Mmm! Brutter love grubs!"

"Not like!" Daxter said.

"Love!" They both said together. Brutter ate the grub, and almost instantly spit it back out.

"Man! You always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back! It drives me crazy!" Daxter said.

"But Brutter can't tell from the outside what's the real slimy ones!"

"Slimy!" Daxter gasped. "Brutter, my friend, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" He ate one with a loud crunch.

"Slimy!" Brutter said.

"Crunchy!" Daxter shot back, falling into an argument over which types of bugs tasted better. While they argued about asking Jak to be the tie-breaker vote, Kairi slipped away, deeper towards the Wasteland.

She had only walked a little way before she lost her footing and tumbled down a cliff. She hit hard into something that turned out to be a boy. He fell forward with a cry as she fell into him. But he was up again in a second, glaring at her and growling like an animal. Kairi backed away with a gasp. "Why are you here, Havener?" He asked cruelly. He was about her age, but she didn't take notice off the fact right away. He approached her menacingly, trying to take her from the side. She turned to face him. He approached from another side, but she turned to face him again. They did this strange dance for a while before the boy asked: "What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on a Marauder!" Kairi said.

"You always do what Daddy says?" The boy asked mockingly.

"No!" Kairi shot back.

"Bet you do! Bet you're Daddy's little girl!" The boy laughed, walking a short distance away, his voice filled with arrogance. "A Marauder doesn't need anybody! I take care of myself!"

"Really?" Kairi gasped in amazement. "Cool!" The boy turned to brag more to her when his face paled.

"Behind you!" He gasped.

Kairi turned around and screamed. There was a Metal-Head right behind her. "Run!" She yelled, and they both took off running towards Haven's land, because Metal-Heads wouldn't dare go near Haven because of their fear of Jak.

Suddenly, there were more of them, and they were surrounded. The boy rushed at them. "What are you doing?" The girl asked, horrified.

"I'll distract them! Run!" He yelled. She took off while he led them the other way. Kairi made it to a cliff and swiftly climbed up it, into Haven's land. "Over here!" She cried to the boy. He heard her cry and scrambled up the cliff face. The Metal-Heads looked dejected and walked away. Two young elves were not worth the price of their lives.

The two young elves began to taunt the Metal-Heads as they walked away. Now that they were out of danger, Kairi viewed the whole thing as a great adventure. "Oh man, did you see the size of their teeth?!? We make such a good team! And you… you were really brave." She said.

"Yeah? You were pretty brave too." The boy said. "My name's Leon, by the way."

"I'm Kairi." The young she-elf said, scooting closer to him while he reddened. A short distance away, a woman hid in the bushes, watching the two. She growled softly when the girl said her name.

Suddenly, the young girl poked Leon, leaping away with the cry of "You're it!" She danced around him, ready to run, while he just looked confused. She tagged him again. "You're it!" She said laughing, but he didn't react. She trailed off, confused. "Hello? You run, I tag; get it?" He still looked confused. "What's the matter; don't you know how to play?"

"I know how to wrestle." The boy said.

"Oh." She said. She sank into the familiar 'Let's-play-wrestle' position.

Finally, she was speaking his language. He also sank into a 'battle-ready' position. But their game never started. Unbeknownst to them, as soon as Daxter and Brutter realized that Kairi went out into the Wasteland, they ran and got Jak. The Royal elf leapt into the clearing, pulling out a gun and aiming at the boy. "Kairi!" He cried out.

A second after Jak's entrance, the hidden woman jumped from her hiding place with a war-cry. Jak spun on her, aiming at her. When he saw her, he lowered the gun slightly. "Nera?" He gasped.

"Jak!" She exclaimed. She looked ready to attack the King, but an entire legion of Krimzon Guards joined him, along with Keira, wielding a gun, and Daxter and Brutter. The woman thought better of attacking Jak. She saw the Queen. "Keira." She hissed.

"Nera." Keira growled back.

"Daxter, Brutter." Daxter said, pointing from himself to Brutter. "Great, now that we all know each other… GET OUT OF JAK'S LANDS!"

"Jak's lands?" Nera glared at Daxter, and the rodent hid behind Brutter. She glared at Jak; her eyes said she wished him nothing less than a thousand painful deaths. "These lands belong to Praxis!"

Jak frowned at the name. "I banished you from Haven, you and your son, get out!" Jak hissed.

"Oh? Haven't you met my son, Leon?" Nera asked, walking over to him. "He was hand-chosen by Praxis to follow in his footsteps… and become King!" Jak glared down at the small elf, and he shook under the glare of the powerful King.

Daxter scoffed. "That's not a King! That's just a scared little kid!"

Nera glared at Jak. "Leon was the last born before you exiled us to the Wasteland where we have little food… less water…"

"You know the penalty for returning to Haven." Jak growled.

"But the child does not!" Nera hissed. "However, if you like your meat fresh, here." She shoved the boy closer to the King, as though daring Jak to kill him. Leon looked nothing short of terrified as Jak glared down at him.

Finally, Jak looked away. "Take him and get out. We're finished here." He walked over to Kairi and took her arm, and began to lead her away when Nera spoke again.

"Oh no, Jak, we have barely begun!" She glared down at Kairi and laughed evilly. Kairi began to shake with fear. Nera turned on Leon, grabbed him roughly, and began to lead him away. "Bye." He whispered to the young she-elf.

"Bye." The girl whispered back as Jak led her away.

* * *

The small group marched back to Haven, but on top of a hill, Jak stopped with Kairi. Keira looked back. "Jak?" 

"I'll catch up." He told her.

Keira nodded in understanding, and the guards began to escort her back to Haven. Once they were gone, Kairi tried to grin at her father, but he frowned sternly at her. The smile left her face when she realized she was in trouble.

"Kairi, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today." Jak said, with a strange mixture of anger and fear in his voice.

"But, Daddy, I…" Kairi began.

"I only tell you this because I love you." Jak said. "If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. And Haven… You need to be more careful. As the future-Queen…"

"What if I don't wanna be Queen?" Kairi asked. "It's no fun!"

"That's like saying you don't want to be an elf!" Jak said. "It's in your blood, as I am. We are part of each other." Jak flashed her a heroic smile and he began to sing to his daughter.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we've planned_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one!_

Kairi looked a little like she didn't buy the message her father was trying to tell her, so she sang to him, hoping to get him to understand.

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can't I still just be me?_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart?_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Jak stood a short distance away, looking up into the stars, as he often did when he thought of his father.

_Even those who are gone _

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain_

_Tears of joy_

_Once thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride_

_Deep inside_

_We are one!_

_We are one,_

_You and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_And the courage that you'll need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one!_

As Jak finished his song, she could see the Haven Palace in the background, and her father seemed strangely a part of it. Jak noted the confusion on her face, looked at the Palace, and realized what she was thinking. He embraced her. "As long as you live here, it's who you are." He said. "You'll understand someday." He said as he led her back to the Palace.

* * *

**LES: Yep. Songs. This song is one of my favorites of all time. Also, 'Love Will Find A Way', coming up in a later chapter.**** I also can't believe that I talked Jak into singing again.**

**Jak: Talked me into singing? You're forcing me!**

**LES: Details, details!**

* * *


	3. The Plot

**

* * *

**Out in the Deep Wasteland, a small group of Marauders were busy foraging for food. However, one teenager was grumbling to himself. "Leon, Leon, Leon! Praxis wasn't even his father! He just… took him in!" He came across a young girl working on pulling an edible plant out of the soil. "Hey, Tanya, where's the little termite, Leon, _the Chosen One_?" He said sarcastically. 

She stopped working on the plant and glared at the teenager. She was perhaps thirteen. "Butch! Where is Leon? Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey, it's every elf for himself out here! That little termite's got to learn to be on his own!"

"Mom's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" Tanya growled.

"Oh, who cares? I should have been the chosen one! I'm the oldest, the strongest, the fastest, and the smartest! I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance!"

"Really, why don't you tell that to her?" The girl asked.

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Butch said.

"Really? Here's your chance." Tanya laughed.

Butch looked around and saw Nera stalking up with Leon. Predictably, Butch was instantly flattery instead of asking her to be a leader. "Mother! I got you dinner, I left it in the…" She stalked right passed him without looking at him. "Oh… okay." He said.

Nera finally let go of Leon and Tanya called him. "Hey, Leon, wanna fight?"

Nera turned angrily on her oldest son. "You were supposed to be watching him!" She roared.

Leon instantly rose to his defense. "It wasn't his fault! I went out on my own!"

Now Nera turned on Leon. "What were you thinking!?!" She growled advancing on him. "Who has made us Wastelanders?"

"Jak." Leon answered, backing away.

"Who killed Praxis?"

"Jak." Leon gasped.

"What have I told you about _them_?" Nera roared.

"I'm sorry Mother!" Leon said quickly. "She didn't seem so bad. I—I—I thought we could be…"

"_Friends_?" Nera growled. "You thought that you'd get to the daughter, and then Jak would welcome you with open arms?" Nera scoffed. "What an idea!" She paused, her eyes brightening happily. "_What an idea_!" None of the children were sure what just happened, but hopefully it was good. It was. "You _brilliant_ child! I'm so proud of you! You have the same ruthless mind that made Praxis so… powerful!"

Butch spat on the ground. Nera glared at him, and he shrank away. She began to lead Leon to the Marauder fort. Butch growled angrily. "Chosen One."

Inside the Marauder fort, Nera put Leon to bed. "I now see the path… to our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't wanna…"

"Hush!" Nera growled, and then she repeated softly. "Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." She then began to sing:

_Sleep, my little Leon_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a King!_

"Good night, Mom." Leon said.

"Good night, my little Prince." Nera said. "Tomorrow your training intensifies!"

_I've been exiled, persecuted_

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brute did_

_I get a little tense!_

_But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_Cause it soothes my inner she-elf_

_And it helps me get some rest!_

_The sound of Jak Mar's dying gasp!_

_He's daughter squealing in my grasp!_

_This is my mournful cry!_

_That's my lullaby!_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forget_

_Trouble is, I know __it's__ petty_

_But I'd hate to let them live!_

Butch joined in.

_So you found yourself somebody_

_Who'd chase Jak Mar up a tree!_

Nera finished

_Oh, the battle may be bloody_

_But that kind of works for me_

_A melody of angry growls!_

_A counter-point of painful howls!_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby!_

_Praxis is gone, but Nera's still around_

_To love this little lad_

_'Til he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

Butch sang resentfully over Leon's sleeping form.

_Sleep, you little termite_

_I mean, precious little thing!_

Tanya finished

_One day when you're big and strong_

Nera sang

_You will be a King!_

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Leon's mighty war-cry_

Butch:

_The joy of vengeance!_

Tanya:

_Testify!_

Nera sang

_I can hear the cheering!_

Tanya and Butch sang, though Butch didn't look too happy with it.

_Leon, what a guy!_

Nera sang

_And then our plan with fly_

_Against the blood-red sky_

* * *

* * *


	4. The Fire

**

* * *

**Several years later, Samos was busy talking to Damas' spirit. "Ah, Damas, you would be proud. Every day Kairi grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. But… this boy Leon… grows stronger, and I fear his heart will hate. I'm very worried Damas, things are not going well." Suddenly, a sudden gust of wind blew through the house via the open windows. "What you have a plan?" Suddenly, a random vase fell and broke cleanly in two. "What?" Samos asked, going over and picking up the pieces. He had never seen a vase break into two pieces. It had to be a message. Then he saw it. Looking just past the pieces was a picture of the beautiful Princess and another of Leon. "Leon… Kairi… together?" He put the two pieces together. They fit back together perfectly. "This is the plan? Are you _crazy_? This will never work! Oh, Damas, you've been up there too long! You're head is in the clouds!" The wind blew insistently. "I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you. I sure hope you know what you are doing!"

* * *

In the Marauder's fort, Nera was gazing fondly at her son. "You are ready!" She exclaimed. "Nice… very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul Praxis had!" Leon looked it. Everything about him was dark. His hair was jet-black and his eyes nearly the same color, a dark brown that was barely distinguishable from his pupils. "What is your destiny?" She asked breathlessly.

"I will avenge Praxis, and take his place in Haven." Leon answered tonelessly.

"What have I taught you?" Nera asked.

"Jak Mar is the enemy." Leon answered.

"And what must you do?" Nera asked, eager for his answer.

"I must kill him!" Leon growled.

The Marauders celebrated. They were finally ready to begin the plan.

* * *

There was great activity in the Throne Room. People were talking amongst themselves happily. "This is Kairi's first diplomatic mission on her own!" The people said.

Jak looked nervous, but Keira smiled at him, reminding him that he knew this was coming for a long time. In order to be a good Queen, she had to learn how to handle diplomatic things on her own. The Princess walked into the Throne room. She was nineteen now, and had grown into a beautiful young woman. She walked up to her father amid cries over 'My, how you've grown!' When she got to him, she embraced him.

Keira spoke first. "You're going to do just fine." She said.

"Daddy." Kairi spoke, staring her father in the eyes. "You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Jak hesitated greatly before answering. "Okay, I promise." She embraced him again before she headed out. Once she was gone, he leaned towards Daxter and Brutter. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt." He said quietly.

"But I thought you said…?" Daxter began to ask, and Jak glared at him. "Still over-protective." Daxter said, heading after the Princess.

* * *

Kairi's job was to head to a small neighboring city that was under her father's control. There were some authority problems out there recently, but nothing too big. Jak wouldn't send his daughter to do something hard for her first solo-mission as a Princess.

She was taking a zoomer to the small City, but she noticed someone following her, because she wasn't stupid. And she knew her father's tendency to have someone tail her, usually Daxter and Brutter. She was dead on the money. She stopped and hid, and when they came into view, she jumped out.

"Oh!" Daxter gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi demanded.

"Oh… err… shopping!" Daxter lied. "We thought the Throne room could use a little potpourri."

"You're lying! My father sent you! After he promised to let me do this on my own, he lied!" Kairi yelled.

"No… Jak just doesn't want you to get hurt." Daxter tried to explain.

"I should have none he'd never give me a chance!" Kairi growled, jumping into her zoomer. "I'll do this on my own!" She zoomed away, taking the long way to the City, through the Wasteland.

Daxter and Brutter tried to follow her, but she was gone. "She's gone again! Somebody's got to get a beeper for this kid!" Daxter grumbled.

When Kairi was safely away, she allowed herself to stop and take a break, unaware that the Marauders were watching her, waiting to begin the plan. Nera, watching the young Princess take a break, nodded. The signal. At once, the Marauders set fire to the dry grass. It was far enough away from the she-elf that she didn't notice until she was surrounded by fire, and it was closing in on her.

Kairi gave a cry of fright and began to frantically search for an exit and, finding none, she froze in terror.

Up above, away from the fire, Nera and Leon watched the panicked Princess. "The plan is in motion." Nera said, then after a pause, she added. "Go." Leon headed down into the valley with a moment's hesitation.

Far away, in Haven, Jak was busy pacing the Throne room while Pecker tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, your Majesty, she'll be fine. What could happen?"

As Jak made his rounds, he casually glanced out the window, and then he did a double take. There was smoke rising from the land Kairi was supposed to be. "No! No!" He gasped. "Kairi!" He began to run out of the Throne Room, Keira and a legion of Guards automatically joining him. "Pecker! Fly ahead and find her!" Jak ordered, and Pecker did just that.

In the fire, the oxygen was quickly disappearing and Kairi was feeling faint. She had never been in want of anything in her life, and the lack of air was really hard on her. So she passed out on the ground. Leon found her that way, calmly inspecting her to make sure she wasn't hurt. If she was hurt… that was against the plan. Then he picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. Instantly, he took the one way out of the fire that Kairi, in her panic, hadn't seen. He leapt down a cliff into the river below. Leon was careful to hold her head above the water as he swam them both to the other side.

Up above, Pecker saw this, and he gasped. "I must tell Jak!" He flew back to report to his King.

Leon pulled the she-elf up onto the bank of the river, and she came to. "Uh… where am I?" She asked.

"You're safe… back in Haven." Leon said.

"Haven…" Kairi gasped. She glared at the elf, not recognizing the elf she met when she was twelve. "Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?!?"

Leon gasped. "I _think_ I'm the one who just saved your life!"

"I had everything under control!" Kairi hissed.

Leon scoffed. "Not from where I'm standing."

"Then go away!" Kairi said, starting to walk away. But Leon blocked her. She tried to go a different way, and was blocked again. They continued this dance a little longer before the elf spoke:

"What are you doing?"

It was those words that finally made her recognize him. "Leon?" She asked hopefully. He smiled.

Suddenly, there was a yell. "Kairi!" They both looked around and saw Jak running up, glaring daggers at Leon.

Keira ran over and pulled her daughter into an embrace. "Kairi, you're all right!"

Kairi glared at her father. "You broke your promise!"

"It's a good thing I did." Jak said harshly. "I almost lost you. No more missions for you, not ever!"

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Leon…"

"Leon?" Jak growled, turning on the boy and pulling out a gun, Leon did the same to him in a typically male showdown.

"Jak, stop!" Keira yelled.

Suddenly, a new voice yelled. "Hey, you!" Everyone looked around. Samos was standing on top of the newest hill. "How dare you save the King's daughter?"

Jak glared at Leon. "You saved her? Why?"

"I humbly ask to come back to Haven with you." Leon said.

"No." Jak hissed. "You were banished with the other Wastelanders!"

"I have left the Wastelanders." Leon growled. "I'm a rogue. Judge me now for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

He argued his case well, and it only made Jak all the more angry, he began pacing. Keira spoke up. "Jak, you owe him your daughter's life."

"Yes, Sire, clearly we are in his debt." Pecker said slowly. "And Royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case, you might want to make an exception."

Jak glanced at Leon thoughtfully. "My father's law will prevail." He said finally. "For now, I reserve my judgment. We'll see who you really are." He began to walk away.

Leon glanced at Kairi, who looked really happy at the news that her father was giving the young elf a chance. Pecker stuck his nose in the air. "Hmp! Riffraff!"

Leon joined the group heading back to Haven City, grinning evilly to himself when no one was looking. _All part of the plan._

* * *

They made it back to Haven, and Leon was about to follow the others into the Palace when Jak blocked him. "No." He said harshly.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" Leon asked.

"Find a place… somewhere else." Jak said. "I reserve judgment, but not to the point of foolishness." The King walked in, leaving the younger elf out in the cold.

Leon was used to sleeping in worse places, so he settled down in the shadow of the Palace.

Kairi saw him and walked over to him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine." Leon said sarcastically, glaring at the Princess. "What kind of survivalist are you anyway, Princess? You almost got yourself killed today. You wouldn't last three days on your own in the Wasteland."

"Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?"

Leon scoffed. "Yeah."

"All right. Impress me. We start at dawn."

Leon laughed as she walked away. "I look forward to it."

A short distance away, hidden under cloaks, Nera and Butch watched the show. The elf gasped in shock. "Did—did you see that? He let her go! If that were me I'd…"

"Hush!" Nera said. "The Fire Rescue plan worked perfectly and Jak fell for it. Now… the closer he gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Jak! And once he has Jak alone… he'll kill him!"

* * *


	5. Training

**

* * *

**That night, Jak dreamed. 

He was at the Pumping Station and he heard someone calling his name desperately. Jak ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over the side. His father was clinging to the side for dear life. "Jak! Help me!" He called.

"Father!" Jak cried out, laying flat on his stomach and trying desperately to reach his father before he fell to his death. Suddenly, there was an evil laugh behind him and Jak looked around. Praxis was advancing on him, grinning evilly. Jak looked back at his father. "No! Dad! Just a little further!"

Praxis was now standing right next to Jak. "Don't worry, nephew, I'm here to help."

"Jak!" Damas cried, starting to slip away.

"No!" Jak cried as he watched his father fall to his death again. He jumped up and spun on Praxis, rage blazing in his eyes. "Praxis!"

Praxis continued to laugh, but then he slowly changed into someone else. Someone with jet-black hair and eyes just as dark.

Jak blinked in shock. "Leon?" He gasped.

Leon continued to laugh as he shoved Jak over the side of the cliff.

"No!" Jak cried as she fell to his death… just like his father.

Suddenly, Jak awoke with a gasp, sitting up swiftly. He took several deep breaths, looking around in shock. Keira lay contentedly next to him, not noticing her husband's distress.

Jak flopped back down on the bed. "I'm just being paranoid." He breathed to himself. "That was a long time ago. Praxis is dead."

_But Leon isn't._ A small voice in his head said. He shut out the voice and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jak woke up with the sun as he usually did. He got dressed swiftly, leaving his wife to sleep in, and stepped out of this room. He walked to the nearest window and stared down at the City he loved so much. He didn't notice that someone was watching him.

Around the next corner, Leon watched Jak, an evil grin spreading across his face. He snuck into the Palace in the early morning hours to catch Jak like this… all alone. He reached for a dagger he had hidden in his clothes. This would be nice and quiet… almost too easy.

Suddenly, someone poked his shoulder, causing him to jump in shock. He almost jammed his dagger into the person before he realized it was Kairi. "Good morning!" She said brightly. "I'm ready for my first lesson! I scared you, huh?" She began to walk away. Leon looked back at where Jak had been, but he was gone. "Come on, let's go." Kairi said, walking away.

Leon stared at her, and then glared at where Jak had been. He growled softly, but relented and followed Kairi out.

* * *

Out in the Wasteland, Leon was trying to teach Kairi how to sneak up on potential food properly. It was a skill Marauders learned as soon as they could walk, and it was one of the only ways to get food in the Wasteland. Animals were too clever there to be fooled by Haven tricks.

But no matter how many times he explained to her, he could still hear her without even trying. He could hear her breathing and the occasional 'Ow' as she stepped on something. She was supposed to be stalking him, but if he were an animal, he would have bolted or attacked a long time ago.

The noises stopped and Leon counted to himself. "Three… two… one…" Quick as lightning, he sank to the ground as Kairi flew over him, hitting the ground in a roll and stopping on her back.

She gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Oh, you could hear me."

Leon walked over to her, looking down into her face. "Only… a lot." She got up off the ground. "You're still breathing too hard. You've got to relax; you should only hear the sound of your own heart. You wait for the right moment and strike." He looked at the top of the nearest hill and saw several birds landing there. If you could stalk birds, you pretty much had it down. "Shh." He hissed. "Watch the master!" He moved closer, completely silent, he waited a few seconds, then ran up the hill, over the top, and pulled out a gun and aiming at…

"AUGH!" Someone screamed and Kairi ran up the hill after him. When she got there, she saw that Leon was pointing the gun right at Daxter. "Don't hurt me, please!"Daxter begged. "I've never really met your tyrant… I—I mean Praxis! Oh, heck of a guy! A little insane, but…"

"Daxter! What are you doing here?" Kairi spat.

"Kairi, thank goodness! Hey, for once, we're not following you!" Daxter said. "This just happens to be the best bug infestation in Haven's lands! BUGS EVERYWHERE!" He pointed at the land before them. Several hundred birds were already picking bugs right off the ground. "But… you don't call for a reservation and… sheesh! Get out of here, ya scavengers!" Daxter stalked up to a bird and tried to shoo it away. He got a peck in the nose for his trouble.

A short way aways, Brutter was charging the birds, but as soon as she passed, they would go back to their original places. Kairi laughed, but Leon just looked confused at her. Brutter spoke. "Daxter, me tired. Me need to lose some pounds." He looked at Leon, or more specifically, the gun at his side. "Hey, maybe he can help."

"Oh, there's an idea! Let the vicious Marauder…" Daxter trailed off. "Hey! I've got an idea! What if he helps?" He asked, pointing at Leon.

"What?" Brutter asked. He could have sworn that was his idea.

"What?" Leon mirrored. He wasn't following.

"Care to make some noise?" Daxter asked. He mimicked firing a gun. "Work with me, here!"

Leon looked at Kairi. "What?"

"Like this." She said, taking his gun and firing into the air. The birds knew that the loud blast meant gunfire, and most of them took to the air.

"Woo-hoo! Do it again! Do it again!" Daxter jumped on Brutter's shoulders and they took off running.

Leon pulled out a second, smaller gun and shot into the air also, just looking confused. To him, it was a waste of bullets.

"Yee-haw!" Daxter yelled as more birds took to the air.

Kairi and Leon began to chase after them, Kairi laughing. "I don't get it." Leon called to her. "What's the point of this training?"

"Training?" Kairi asked. "This is just for fun!" She said, laughing.

"Fun?" Leon tried out the unfamiliar word.

"Geez, Kid, ya got to get out more often! Fun!" Daxter cried as he grabbed onto one of the larger bird's legs. It carried him high into the air and he let go, falling with a cry of "Yee-haw!" Brutter caught him before he hit the ground.

"Yee-haw." Leon tried uncertainly. Then he felt it, the warm feeling inside his chest. Was this fun. Running alongside Kairi, scaring the birds into flight. It was exhilarating. They chased the birds into a small canyon, and they were over-taking Brutter and Daxter. Leon felt a very uncharacteristic "Yee-haw!" Burst out of him. They were all laughing their heads off when Leon, who was in front, suddenly stopped, Brutter and Kairi crashing into him from behind.

They had just run into a pack of Metal-Heads. And they looked hungry for Elvin meat. "Other way!" Leon cried out, and they all turned tails and ran, the Metal-Heads close behind. They turned a corner, and Kairi jumped into a crack in the wall. Leon was next to jump in, followed by Brutter and Daxter. The Metal-Heads ran right past them.

They stayed silent for several more seconds before all four of them burst out laughing. "What a blast!" Leon exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Brutter said, embarrassed.

The other three started laughing. Daxter gave Leon a noggie. "You're okay, kid, you're okay. Maybe I'll tell you some stories about Jak as a kid later. Hey, Brutter, remember the time when Jak ate…"

"Err… maybe that can wait." Kairi said. She had heard a ton of stories about what her father did as a carefree child, and she wasn't in the mood to hear anymore.

And then Brutter began to try to extract themselves from the crack, with Leon and Kairi helping to push them from behind. Neither knew how it happened, but suddenly, their lips were touching. They pulled away from each other, wide-eyed with shock and laughing in embarrassment. They were still giggling nervously as they pulled themselves out. Daxter called back to them. "Hey, you two coming or what?"

They glanced nervously at each other, before following Daxter and Brutter away.

* * *


	6. In Upendi

**

* * *

**

That night, Leon and Kairi were lying in the grass alone, on their backs, staring up at the stars, star-gazing. "Hey, look." Kairi said, pointing. "There's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?" She asked, pointing.

"Yeah." Leon said. "Hey! That one there looks like two Marauders killing each other over a scrap of meat!"Kairi looked at him, a little shocked. "Heh, I've never done this before."

"Really?" Kairi asked. Leon shook his head. "My Father and I used to do this all the time. He says… all the great Kings of the past are up there." She laughed a little.

"Do you think Praxis is up there?" Leon asked quietly. Kairi looked over at Leon, a little shocked. She had never heard Praxis spoken of in a respectful way. Leon sat up and turned away from her. "He wasn't my father but he was still… a part of me."

Kairi sat up also, leaning closer to him. "My Father said that there was a… Darkness in Praxis that he couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a Darkness in me too." Leon said. Kairi pulled the elf into an embrace, unaware that her father was looking down at them from the nearest hill.

Jak stared at them, and then looked to the sky. "Father, I am lost. Leon is one of them… Praxis' heir. How can I accept him?"

"Jak?" A soft voice spoke behind him. Jak looked around. It was Keira, walking up to him.

Jak cleared his throat. "I was… just seeking counsel from the Great Kings."

"Did they help?" Keira asked.

Jak sighed, looking up into the sky again. "Silent as stars. My father wouldn't have…"

"Oh, Jak, my love. You want so much to walk the path that is expected of you." Keira paused, looking down at Leon and Kairi. "Perhaps Leon does not."

Jak looked around at her in surprise. "What? How would you know?"

Keira laughed. "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know him, and see." She began to walk away, and Jak followed her, leaving Leon and Kairi alone.

Down below, Leon suddenly pulled out of Kairi's grip. "No." He said.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi… it's nothing."

"Leon?"

"It's just… my whole life I have been trained to…" Leon trailed off. "Nevermind. I have to go." He got up and began to walk away.

"Leon… wait…" Kairi said, watching him go, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. He looked back and her, hesitated, and began to head off.

Suddenly, Leon was stopped by an old man. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere." Leon said.

"That's what you think!" Samos said, popping out of nowhere and floating away on his mystic shoes.

"Who was that?!?" Leon gasped, a little put off by the stranger.

"Err… friend of the family." Kairi said.

"Follow me now. I know the way." Samos said, calling back to them. "Hurry!" He took off.

"Leon, come on!" Kairi yelled, giving chase. Then Leon followed her.

They eventually came to a stop. "Where's he taking us?" Leon asked.

"Oh, to a special place in your heart called… Upendi."

And then Samos began to sing. (Nightmare time!)

_There's a place_

_Where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing_

_And the baboons swoon_

_And the scent of the lotus bloom_

_Will carry you away_

_While the hippos swing from the jungle vines_

_And the rhinos make a conga line_

_All the pink __flamingos__ are __intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

_In Upendi!_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet!_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet!_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make a crew_

_Your heart will take you there!_

"Where is this place?" Kairi asked.

"No place you don't take with you." Samos answered. Kairi laughed.

Samos began to sing again.

_Better watch your step_

_Cause the path is steep_

_Better hold your breath_

_Cause the water's deep_

_It's a long way down_

_Off of lava's leap_

_But falling's half the fun!_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make a crew_

_Your heart will take you there_

_You can leap the bush_

_Like there's no tomorrow_

_From Haven City_

_To Spargus City_

_You can find Upendi wherever you are_

_Underneath the sun!_

"Upendi means love, doesn't it?" Kairi asked.

Samos didn't answer, but kept singing.

_Welcome to Upendi!_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_And it's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make a crew_

_Your heart will take you there!_

Then, suddenly, just like that, Samos was gone. Leon looked at Kairi, a little shocked at his sudden disappearance. But she just smiled warmly at him. After a second's hesitation, he smiled back at her while they made their way back to the Palace.

Once they got to the Palace, Kairi pulled Leon in an embrace. "Good night." She said.

"Good night, Princess." Leon said. She pulled out of his arms and headed into the Palace, looking back at him just for a second and sighing.

Leon went and sat in the shadow of the Palace, and didn't notice Jak coming out. The King hesitated before walking over. Leon didn't notice Jak's presence until he was in the King's shadow. He looked up in shock.

Jak looked around. "It's pretty cold tonight, huh. Come on it. I'll have the servants make a room for you." Jak began to walk away, and Leon followed him.

A short way away, a young she-elf watched as Leon followed Jak. He was in a powerful position with Jak's back turned to him. "Get him!" She breathed, waiting for Leon to strike. Leon didn't do anything. "What are you waiting for, Leon, get him!" She whispered. But Leon quietly followed Jak into the Palace, Jak was not dead.

The woman, Tanya, growled to herself and took off.

* * *

Out in the Wasteland, Nera roared in anger. "You are sure?" She demanded her daughter.

"Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes!" Tanya said.

"Leon! You cannot betray us!" Nera hissed.

* * *


	7. The Ambush

**

* * *

**The next morning, Leon was one of the first ones up. He paced the small amount of hallway in front of his room. "Okay…" He said. "Today. It has to be today." He sighed. "But where do I start? Kairi… Nera… had a plot. And I was part of it, but I don't want to be! It's—it's because I love you." He sighed hopelessly. "She'll never believe me. But I've got to try." 

Just his luck, Kairi came down the hall. "Hello Leon." She said, smiling.

"Kairi… I have to talk to you…" Leon began.

Suddenly, a harsh voice from the shadows stopped him. "I don't want you talking to him, Kairi!" They looked around, it was Jak. Then he stepped into the sun with a smile on his face. "_I_ want to talk to him."

Kairi smiled with happiness as her father winked at her. With that, Jak walked off, and Leon followed him.

* * *

Jak had led Leon back to the place where the fire had been. On the way, he told Leon Praxis' true story. He finished with: "And Praxis couldn't let go of his hate. And, in the end, it destroyed him."

Leon was staring at the ground. "I never heard the story of Praxis that way." He glanced up at Jak. "Murdering his own brother just to get the Throne? He truly was a killer."

Jak looked around at the burnt land sadly. "Fire is a killer. But, sometimes, what has been left behind can grow back better than the generation before." Jak knelt down, and Leon did the same. Jak swept aside some of the ash to reveal a small plant beginning to grow through the ash. "If given the chance." Jak finished, smiling at Leon.

Suddenly, a cruel laugh sounded through the barren landscape and Jak leapt up, as did Leon. Neither man had thought to bring any weapons or back up. They were truly along.

A group of Marauders moved closer through the haze. "Oh, Jak, what are you doing out here and so… alone?" Nera asked as she walked closer.

"Nera!" Jak hissed.

Nera looked at Leon. "Good work, Leon… just like we always planned."

Jak blinked and then stared at Leon. "You!"

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Leon cried.

"Attack!" Nera growled. The Marauders leapt at Jak, but there was little he could do unarmed.

"No!" Leon cried, trying to leap to his defense, but he was knocked out by one of the Marauders to keep from interfering.

Left with few other options, Jak was forced to retreat. He only made it a short distance before he tripped into a small ravine. Jak rolled down to the bottom, and when he stopped, his body exploded in pain. He must've broken a few bones on the fall down. He tried to get back up, but everything hurt.

"Yes! We've got him!" Nera growled as the Marauders slid down the side, coming down safely. "Remember your training as I unit!" She called at them.

Jak forced himself up and forced himself to stay up. He began to limp away. At least one of his ankles was sprained. Not broken, but it hurt badly. He eventually made it to some sort of natural dam, holding back a river. It was made of logs, and went right to the top. Jak knew he had to get out of there, because the ravine trapped him. Grimacing in pain, he began to desperately scale the logs. A log gave away under his foot and fell down to the bottom, forcing the Marauders back. "He's a fool! That thing's unstable!" Nera cried.

Suddenly, Leon appeared at the top. "Jak!" He cried.

Nera saw that Leon was in a position to safely kill Jak. "Kill him!" She called. But Leon ran away, trying to find a way to help him. "Idiot!" Nera called.

Suddenly, Butch began to scale the dam. "I'll do it, for you, mother!" He called down to her, than he breathed to himself. "I'm doing it for you, and I'm doing it for me!" He was nearly at Jak now. "Mother, are you watching!" He grabbed at Jak's ankle, his sprained one. Jak cried out in pain. "This is my moment of glory!" He hissed… a little too soon.

A log gave away under his foot, and Butch had a little too much weight on it. He began to fall, and several logs came down with him, crushing him under a huge pile of wood. Jak finished climbing to the top and disappeared over the edge. He was gone.

Leon leapt down to the bottom and began to work at uncovering his brother. He didn't get far before Nera shoved him roughly out of the way. When she finally uncovered him, his whole body was crushed by the logs, and he was already slipping away. "Butch!" Nera gasped.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Mother…" Butch gasped. "I tried."

"Shh." Nera said soothingly, taking her son's face in her hands as he died.

Tanya joined her mother at the base of the logs, looking in. "Butch." She cried, as she dipped her head in respect for her dead brother.

However, Nera had an anger reaction to her son's death. She glared at her youngest son. "You!" She hissed, stalking up to him and slapping him roughly across the face. "_What have you done_?!?"

"I didn't… It was an accident… I didn't mean to…" Leon gasped, and then he narrowed his eyes and growled. "_I did nothing_!"

"Exactly! And in doing so you betrayed your family! Betrayed Praxis!" Nera hissed.

"I want nothing more TO DO WITH HIM!" Leon yelled.

"You cannot escape it! Butch is _dead because of you_!" Nera hissed.

"No!" Leon gasped.

"You've killed your own brother!" Nera growled.

"NO!" Leon cried, running away from them.

The Marauders began to follow him, but Nera stopped them. "No, let him go. Jak has hurt me for the last time! Now he has corrupted Leon!" She stood up on a rock, looking down at them. "Jak is injured and weak! Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire Kingdom… by FORCE!" The Marauders held up the weapons and let out a vicious war cry. Now they were doing what they were supposed to be doing all along. War!

* * *

A short distance away, Jak was slowly limping back to Haven, but he didn't know how much further he could go. He was terribly injured in his fall. And then something good happened. He saw familiar faces on top of the closest hill. It was Kairi, Daxter, Brutter, and Pecker.

"Father!" Kairi called. She turned to Pecker. "Go get help!"

"Oh yes, At once! Of course!" Pecker said, flying away.

The rest of the group ran down to Jak. "Jak, buddy, tell me what happened!" Daxter cried.

"Who did this to you, Father?" Kairi asked.

"Leon!" Jak gasped. "Ambush…" He managed to say before he passed out on the ground.

Kairi gasped. "No!"

"Don't worry, buddy, we're here for you." Daxter said as Brutter picked up the Royal elf and began to carefully carry him back to Haven, Kairi at their side.

* * *


	8. Exile

**

* * *

****LES: Yes, I do know that there is a song in this part, but I won't be including it. I don't have all the words. And some of the lines won't make sense, like **

Back in Haven, Jak had already been visited by the Healers, but he was still in pain. The sort of injuries he received were not the type to just go away. Keira was at his side, and Kairi on the other. "Daddy, it can't be true." Kairi said after Jak finished telling them the full story of what happened in the Wasteland.

Suddenly, the Throne room doors opened and Leon himself walked in. People parted instantly. "Leon!" Kairi cried out in happiness, starting to rush to him.

But Jak just leapt in front of her, standing above the boy. "How dare you come back?" Jak hissed.

"Please, your Majesty, I had nothing to do with that!" Leon said. "Please, I humbly beg for your forgiveness."

"Daddy, please, listen to him!" Kairi begged.

"Silence!" Jak hissed at her. Then he turned back to Leon. "When you first came here, you asked for judgment, and I pass it now!" Several people began to cry out for the boy to be put to death. "Exile!" Jak roared.

"No!" Kairi cried.

But it was too late. Once a King gave an order, it was followed. The Guards leapt forward and began to drag Leon away. "No!" Kairi cried again, running down the stairs towards Leon, but several Krimzon Guards blocked her. "Leon!" She cried. The Guards dragged Leon out of the room and took him to be transported out of the City forever. Kairi turned on her father's hard face. "Daddy, please, reconsider!"

"I have made my decision." Jak growled. "You won't leave the Palace from now on. You'll stay where I can keep my eye on you."

"No!" Kairi gasped.

"Kairi! He used you! He used you to get to me!" Jak said.

"He loves me! For me!" Kairi cried.

"Because you are my daughter!"

"You don't know him!"

"I know he's following in Praxis' footsteps." Jak said, trailing off. "And I must follow in my father's."

Kairi burst out in angry tears. "You will _never_ be Damas!" She yelled. Jak blinked in shock, as did everyone else. The King stared at her, a little hurt by her outburst. She ran away from the Throne room and towards her room. She threw herself down onto her bed and began to cry hopelessly. Then she looked up, realizing that she couldn't just sit there, crying her eyes out.

She got up and snuck out of the Palace and out of Haven. She ran out to the Wasteland, to the places where she and Leon had been. She came to the pond that she had nearly drowned in the day she met him and caught her reflection in the water. She stared at it, horrified.

Her left side was normal, but her right just wasn't there, like she was only half a person. She looked away from the image and kept on looking.

She looked for hours, with no luck, and it was night. She sat down and began to sing

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone_

_They can have that world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave_

_Or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in_

_My secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find away_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark_

_Turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

On a near-by hill just behind her, Leon watched her sadly, wondering if he should reveal himself to her. He sang

_I was so afraid_

_Now I've realized_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

He began to walk down to her, and she heard him and looked around, smiling lovingly when she saw who it was. They rushed at each other and she leapt into his arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They both sang

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark_

_Turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way!_

When they pulled apart, Leon ran away, laughing back at her. Kairi joining in and romped with him. She caught up to him and jumped on him. They both fell to the ground. Kairi pressed another loving kiss to his face. "I love you!" She cried.

"I love you too." Leon gasped. Then he looked into a small puddle of water that they had fallen next to. "Hey, look." He said. "We are one." He said.

She looked into the water and saw that her reflection had merged with Leon's perfectly. She was the left side, and he was the right. "What?" Kairi gasped, she knew that phrase from somewhere…

Leon suddenly jumped up. "Let's run away together! We don't need Haven or anything! We'll start our own life somewhere else, far from this cursed place!"

Kairi stood up and pulled him into an embrace. "Leon… we have to go back."

"What? You're kidding? But we're finally together!" Leon gasped.

"Our place is with our people." Kairi said. "If we run away, they'll be divided forever."

Leon looked at her nervously, not wanting to agree with her.

* * *

Back in Haven City, Daxter and Brutter were fighting as a storm started. "I can't believe this! This is the eight-thousandth time!" Daxter cried, pointing accusingly at Brutter. "I thought you were gonna watch her!"

"Me thought you were going to watch her!" Brutter shot back.

"I thought you were going to watch her!" Daxter shot back.

"Watch this!" Brutter cried, sitting on Daxter.

Daxter crawled out from under him and began to do something that seemed like he was pulling Brutter's bottom lip over his face. "Take that, you creepy Lurker!" Daxter cried. Jak walked in as Daxter got Brutter into a sort of half-nelson. "Say it!"

"Fat! Fattie! Fat! Fat!" Brutter cried.

"What are you doing?" Jak asked.

The two instantly jumped to attention. "Ah… interesting question." Daxter began. "Let me ask you one."

"Very hippo-thetical." Brutter supplied.

"Very hypothetical." Daxter corrected. "There's this guy…"

"But he's not an elf!" Brutter said.

"Oh, no! Sheesh! Definitely not an elf!" Daxter said as Jak smiled at him in an amused sort of way. "And his daughter… say… vanished."

"Kairi's gone?" Jak growled.

Suddenly, Pecker flew in, soaking wet. "Majesty! The Marauders are on the attack! Heading this way! It's WAR!"

Jak turned to Pecker. "You, go see if you can find Kairi, the rest of us will handle the Marauders!" Jak, Brutter, and Daxter took off out the door while Pecker flew out the window.

* * *


	9. War

**

* * *

**An hour later, the battle field had been chosen. It was a bare stretch of land near the natural dam where Jak had first escaped the Marauders. Nera and her forces stood on one side, facing the Haven forces. Jak stood at the forefront of their forces, glaring at Nera. Keira, who was a pretty decent fighter herself, stood at his side, and Brutter and Daxter stood on his other side. Brutter and Daxter moved forward and mooned the Marauders. 

Nera chose to ignore them. "It's over, Jak! I've dreamed of nothing else… for years!"

"Boy, does she need a hobby." Daxter commented.

"Last chance, Nera. Go home." Jak said.

"But I am home!" Nera hissed. "Attack!" The Marauders leapt forward and rushed at the Haven forces.

"Forward!" Jak roared, and he and his forces rushed at them.

The two armies clashed. The war had started.

Things were not going very well for the Krimzon Guards. The Marauders were complete fanatics and had trained for years just to take on the Krimzon Guards. Jak wasn't doing too well either, because he was still injured, but he was able to keep the Marauders off him.

Tanya stepped behind Keira. "Where's your pretty daughter, Keira?" She mocked.

Keira spun around. "Tanya!" She hissed, and the woman leapt at each other.

Jak was bringing down Marauder after Marauder with his gun. When he ran out of bullets, he simply tossed it aside and pulled out a sword, jumping into the fray with a war-cry.

"Get Jak Mar! Bring him down!" Nera cried from the back of the battlefield. She would wait until Jak was weakened, then join the fray and kill him. At her orders, the Marauders closest to Jak turned and ganged up on it. It was too much and he was being overwhelmed. "Jak… you're mine." Nera said, moving forward.

* * *

Across the river, Leon and Kairi slid to a halt, staring at the horror across the river. "No!" Kairi gasped, seeing that her father's forces were being overwhelmed by the sheer brutality of the Marauders. "Leon, we've got to do something!" They took off down the side of the river towards the natural dam. They had to cross.

* * *

As Nera moved closer to Jak, she drew a vicious blade and all activity stopped. The Marauders moved away from Jak. It was clear that he couldn't possibly last much longer, but he glared at Nera as she approached and circled him, trying to decide the best angle from which to attack him. Jak faced her, refusing to show his back to her.

Finally, Nera raised her sword and Jak raised his sword to cut each other down when lightning flashed and two figures jumped in between the King and his enemy.

Nera gasped. "Leon!"

Jak also had a similar reaction. "Kairi!"

"Move." Nera hissed at her son.

"Stand aside." Jak growled at his daughter.

"Daddy, this has to stop!" Kairi said.

"You're even weaker than I thought!" Nera growled at her son. "Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Kairi, or Jak." Leon glared at his mother. "Not while I'm here!" Nera gasped.

"Kairi, stay out of this!" Jak hissed.

Kairi sighed. "A wise King once told me 'We are one'." She looked down at the ground. "I didn't understand him then. Now I do."

Jak stared at her in shock. "But they… us…"

"Them? Us?" Kairi asked. "Look at them! They are us! What differences do you see?"

Jak looked around at the Marauders… and saw no differences. His daughter was right! He gazed up into the sky. The rain had stopped and a beam of sunlight broke through. Then he knew. He knew that what his daughter said was right. He smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace, dropping his sword.

Nera watched this. "Tanya! Now!" She hissed at her daughter.

"No, Mother!" Tanya said. It seemed that Kairi's speech had made sense to her too. "Kairi's right." She walked over and took a place next to her brother. "Enough."

Nera glared at them, her eyes narrowing. "If you will not fight, than you will die as well!"

The other Marauders looked shocked that their leader would gladly see her own daughter and son dead just to kill Jak. They looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and began to take their places next to Leon and Tanya.

Nera glared at them. "What? Where are you going? Get back here!"

Now the only person with her back to Nera was Kairi, who was still facing her father. Everyone else had chosen not to fight. "Let it go, Nera." Jak said. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go!" Nera yelled. A loud crunch caught Jak's attention briefly. The natural dam was giving away. Soon, very soon it would seem, it would break. "This is for you, Praxis!" Nera hissed, taking a desperate leap at Jak.

But someone intercepted her. Kairi and leapt at Nera, sent her off course, and they both fell over the side of the deep ravine. Jak, Keira, and Leon instantly ran to the edge. "Kairi!" All three yelled. Instantly, Jak jumped down after them, but he knew it would take some time to take the safe way down to them.

Kairi managed to stop herself on a small ledge, but Nera had not been so lucky. She was hanging on the cliff edge about five feet down from Kairi. The young she-elf looked down over the edge and instantly offered Nera her hand. "Nera, give me your hand!" Kairi said.

Nera took a swipe at it, and she was forced to withdraw her hand. At that moment, at the worst possible time, the dam broke, sending a torrent of water and crushing logs down the ravine. "Jak!" Keira gasped at the top. Then she yelled at her husband. "Jak! The river!" Jak looked down and saw the problem. If he fell down there, he would either drown or be crushed by the logs, but most likely both. He looked away from the river briefly before he continued to make his way down.

Further down, Kairi was still trying to help Nera, who was slipping away. "Please, Nera, I can help you!" Kairi gasped.

It seemed Nera finally realized that Kairi was sincere in her offer of help and trying to climb back up to where she could reach her hand, but it was too late. She slipped off and fell into the treacherous water down below.

Leon looked away when his mother fell. Twisted or not, she was still his mother.

Kairi looked down in horror at where Nera had fallen, and then she heard a voice behind her. "Kairi." She looked around. Her father was just there, smiling at her and offering her his hand.

"Daddy." She said, taking his hand. "I tried."

"I understand." Jak said, beginning to lead her back up out of the ravine.

* * *


	10. A New Day

**

* * *

**

Jak and Kairi safely reached the top of the ravine and Keira instantly embraced her husband lovingly. And then she turned on her daughter and gave her the same treatment.

"Wow, Kairi, that was really brave of you!" Brutter said.

"Yee-haw!" Daxter cried out, like the whole thing had been a fun game.

As soon as Keira let go of her daughter, Leon moved forward and embraced the young she-elf. "Kairi." He breathed lovingly.

Jak watched this and sighed. "Leon." The boy looked around. "I was wrong. You belong here." He looked around at his troops. "Let's go home." The Marauders watched him hopefully and Jak turned on them, smiling. "All of us." He added.

* * *

Back in the Haven Throne room, the two royal couples sat at the top of the room, King Jak Mar and Queen Keira Mar, and Princess Kairi and Prince Leon. Samos caught Jak's eyes and discreetly pointed to the sky, sending Jak a message he knew he would understand. _This is what your father wanted._ Jak smiled as he looked over at his daughter and future son-in-law, they both seemed as happy as he did when he got engaged to Keira.

Keira smiled at him, and they shared a quick kiss, which was mirrored by the younger couple. All four of them stood up to greet their subjects and they bowed to their royal family.

Jak spoke up loudly. "I now present to you my heir and future son-in-law… your future King, Prince Leon." When he finished, everyone cheered. But a soft voice spoke that only Jak seemed to hear. A ray of sunlight fell on the elf and he felt his father's presence again.

"Well done, my son." The voice of King Damas said, and Jak smiled to himself. "We are one."

* * *

**FIN!**

**LES: Question. Should I do Lion King 1 ½? It would be fun to do Daxter and Brutter's story, and also Jak as a teenager. I'd only have a problem with the **

* * *


End file.
